Front Doors
Everyone likes making an entrance, and your front door is one of the first design elements that guests see when first arriving at your home. You want your door to be inviting and aesthetically pleasing to match your home’s exterior. Your front door is also meant to protect you while you’re indoors, so it also needs to be functional, durable and weather resistant. What Material Should You Consider For our Front Door? Your choice in your front door’s material will not only dictate its style but also its durability and strength. Wood, fiberglass and steel are three common choices for entry doors. Read below to find out more. Wood Sturdy and durable, wood doors are constructed with a frame and panel to stand up against different weather patterns. Because they’re heavier, they provide good security, and are available in a range of styles to fit your home’s décor. Be sure to treat the entire door: front, back, top, bottom and sides to fully protect the wood. 'Fiberglass ' Long-lasting and practical, fiberglass doors resemble wood due to a wood grain texture molded into the door. They’re more durable than wood, are energy efficient and resist dents, cracks, rot, rust and warping. Available in a variety of finishes, fiberglass doors can be stained or painted to complement your home’s exterior. 'Steel ' Stronger than wood and fiberglass doors, steel doors are extremely durable, weather resistant and energy efficient. Because they’re weather-stripped, they don’t shrink, swell or warp, requiring minimal maintenance, even against extreme weather. Steel doors can be painted or finished with a coating that looks like real wood. What Should You Think About in Terms of Insulation? Front doors should not only be able to withstand the elements themselves, but also protect you from the elements while you’re indoors. Look for doors with a foam insulation or double-panel glass to maintain heat in cooler climates, and prevent drafts by weather-stripping around your door. Do You Want Extra Light to Filter Through Your Front Door? ' '''If you lack windows along your front entry, consider adding them to the door itself with glass panels. Choose from decorative panels for added style or you can even add sidelights or a transom, or a crosspiece separating your door from a window above it, above the door. Consider adding windows with a low-emissivity coating to filter harmful rays, or thick glass that helps muffle sounds from the outdoors. What Should You Consider For Your Door Knob and Locks? This decision rests primarily on the look you’d like to achieve with your front door. You can go simple, contemporary, luxurious or traditional, all by what you choose for hardware. In terms of the lock, a deadbolt is recommended as a maximum security lock. Look for a deadbolt that extends at least one inch beyond the edge of the door for the best results. What Can You Do to Maintain Security with Your Front Door? ' '''If security is a big concern for you, begin by choosing a steel door as they are the best against forced entry. From there, consider adding deadbolt locks, door chains or an all-metal security door over your home entrance as additional safety measures.